The present invention is related to foot switches, and more particularly to a foot switch which has a horizontal type of pressure-contact switch controlled by a rotary type of actuating member through a compression spring and a press member.
The conventional type of foot switch generally comprises a pressure-contact switch disposed in a vertical position and directly controlled by a pressure cap to connect or disconnect electricity. Because the pressure-contact switch is disposed in a vertical position, a foot switch is relatively shaped in a high and sharp configuration which does not fit the foot for comfortable press control and may be damaged easily.